Known automobile armrest adjuster mechanisms, such as the mechanism disclosed in DE 40 02 242 A1, include a vertically adjustable armrest on the door of a motor vehicle which in order to adjust the height can be moved along two guide rails mounted in the vehicle door and extending in the adjusting direction of the armrest.